Sonho Impossível
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: As reflexões de Seiya sobre seus sentimentos por Saori. O amor que sente por ela,com o qual pode realizar milagres. Um presente aos fãs desse casal, inspirado em um poema de Chico Buarque e Ruy Guerra.oneshot.


SONHO IMPOSSIVEL 

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.**

Nota: A historia se passa durante o filme Overture, antes de Seiya enfrentar Touma de Icarus e encontrar Atena.

Fic inspirado no poema Sonho Impossível de Chico Buarque e Ruy Guerra.

Contado em primeira pessoa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonhar, mais um sonho impossível, Lutar, quando é mais fácil ceder, Vencer o inimigo invencível, Negar, quando a regra é vender. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estou sem forças para seguir... Sinto minhas pernas tremerem e querendo fraquejar a cada passo dado...Mas não posso parar, não posso me dar o luxo de recuar, de ceder a essa fraqueza e parar.

Outros perguntaram antes, por que insisto tanto em lutar, quando não me restam nenhuma energia mais, quando meu corpo encontra-se em seu limite, quando outros desistiram? E eu só consigo pensar em uma resposta...Além da minha fé, algo mais poderoso ainda me dá ânimo e continuo.

Por ela... é por ela que continuo em frente. Só por ela.

Quando se afastou de mim, quando não pude mais ouvir sua voz que tanto conforto me dava na escuridão que me encontrava perdido e preso, senti que algo estava errado, que precisava mais uma vez de mim. De onde tirei forças para despertar da letargia que me encontrava, eu não sei...só sei que precisava acha-la.

Dou mais um passo, e meu corpo fraqueja...caio...sinto vontade de rir da triste ironia em que me encontro. Sem meu cosmos, e minha armadura me rejeitou. Sinto-me um trapo humano, posso ajuda-la assim?

"Não! Levante-se Seiya! Eu me recuso a me deixar vencer assim, depois de tudo o que passei!"-falo em voz alta, erguendo-me com dificuldade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sofrer a tortura implacável 

_**Romper a incabível prisão,**_

_**Voar no limite improvável,**_

_**Tocar o inacessível chão.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não posso parar ainda!

Não depois das batalhas que travei. Dos inimigos que venci. Dos deuses orgulhosos que combati, usando meu corpo como escudo para protege-la! Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, dos sacrifícios que sofri, faria tudo novamente por ela!

Para vê-la sorrir novamente, como raramente eu presenciei.

Muitos desses risos eu mesmo os provoquei, quando via a sombra da tristeza de saber do fardo que carregaria eternamente como a deusa protetora da Terra, eu fazia o que estivesse ao meu alcance para vê-la sorrir.

Sei que pensaram muitas vezes que eu era um moleque, uma criança que se recusava a crescer...mas não me importava se com isso eu despertava nela a sensação de raros momentos de paz e alegria.

E cá estou novamente, Saori. Rompendo barreiras, levando-me novamente ao limite, para reencontra-la.

Usarei meu corpo novamente como escudo. Criarei asas e realizarei milagres, mas eu irei até onde você está.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**É minha lei, é minha questão **_

_**Virar esse mundo, cravar esse chão,**_

_**Não me importa saber,**_

_**Se é terrível demais**_

_**Quantas guerras terei que vencer,**_

_**Por um pouco de paz.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disseram que você nos abandonou...me recuso a acreditar nisso, me recuso a aceitar isso. Sei que esta novamente se sacrificando pela Terra, por todos nós mais uma vez.

"Saori, não faça isso. Não precisa sofrer assim."-murmuro, seguindo meu caminho.

Deixei meus amigos para trás, feridos...quase mortos. Mas a fé que eles tem em mim, em você Saori esta fortemente cravada em meu coração. Por eles continuo a prosseguir também. Anseios e esperanças que foram depositadas em nós.

Por eles também prossigo. Pelos ideais que acreditamos. Pelo o que meu coração sente por você, eu prossigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**E amanhã se esse chão que eu beijei**_

_**For meu leito e perdão**_

_**Vou saber que valeu delirar e morrer**_

_**De paixão.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deveria ter dito isso antes. Mas as batalhas nunca deixaram brechas para isso. E você tentou me afastar achando que estaria me protegendo. Será que não via que não queria proteção, e sim protege-la? Que o que realmente me faz seguir em frente é o que eu sinto por Saori Kido e não Atena?

Luto única e somente por você, Saori.

Por você enfrentarei a ira de todos os deuses do Olimpo, por você continuo querendo lutar.

Sei que estou próximo. Adiante um inimigo me espera. Um dos anjos de Ártemis. Mesmo assim não hesito em continuar. Uma nova luta me aguarda, estou pronto a derramar meu sangue por você mais uma vez. Em breve estaremos juntos...

"Estou chegando Saori. Me aguarde, por favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**E assim seja lá como for**_

_**Vai ter fim a infinita aflição,**_

_**E o mundo vai ver uma flor**_

_**Brotar do impossível chão.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Estou chegando, Saori...espere por mim...Eu te amo."

Fim!

Nota: Ta um pouco pequeno eu sei, mas eu fiz esse fic com carinho, em um momento de inspiração durante uma reunião de HTPC "interessantíssima" em minha escola.

A boa nova é que a coordenadora havia nos dado esse poema de Chico Buarque e Ruy Guerra como uma forma de incentivo em nosso trabalho.

Quando o li, senti um estalo...lembrei de um lindo fanart que vi no blog da Bianca Potter do casal Seiya e Saori (ela sabe qual é, me apaixonei pelo fanart).

Pessoal, parecia que o poema havia sido escrito para o Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Lembrei-me na hora do filme Overture e a determinação de Seiya em reencontrar Atena de qualquer maneira.

Aquela perseverança me fez ver que ele realmente a ama. E o próprio autor quis mostrar isso.

Beijos e obrigada por lerem.

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a Lulu-lilits que betou para mim o fic! E como eu, ama esse casal!


End file.
